Is it love?
by Cool Yet Crazy Chloe
Summary: Draco and hermione go on a date but will all go to plan? Sequel to date. One shot


_Draco's P.O.V_

Here it is. The day of my date. How could this day get any better? Oh wait, lets see... We have her 'friend' Ron who wants to kill me and my friends, especially Blaise. That, and he wants to make sure her day with me goes as badly as possible! So, all in all, this date is going to go badly. Or is it?

Yesterday, in Herbology, me and Hermione came up with a plan to keep them both away whilst we are on our date. What's going to happen is we are going to put an undetectable invisibility charm on us until we get to our date destination, which is by the lake near the big willow tree. We were going to go to Hogsmeade but all the Professors got ill, thanks to Ron and his brothers' pranks! I'm going to wear my new muggle clothes to show Hermione that I don't see her as a filthy mudblood anymore(Not that I ever did.

"So, Draco decided to become a blood traitor then. Your father's not going to be happy with half blood grandchildren, he'll be shamed. And the Dark Lord will probably kill you." Zabini strutted up to where I was sitting and folded his arms.

"Who I date is not the _Dark Lords_ concern. As for my father, all pure bloods are related and I am not a strong believer of incest," I tell him, before other people get involved.

"What are you planning to do with the mudblood then, Draco?" He queries.

"Nothing like that, Zabini, and it were you that were implying that," I respond. "Now, if you're quite finished, I would like to go on my date." Without giving him a chance to reply, I stand up and walk to the portrait hole.

Zabini looked at me like he was going to kill me. Oh well, at least I would have this date before he strangles me.

_Hermiones P.O.V_

This is all going so wrong! This skirt looks wonky and cheap. After what everyone has been saying about us, I thought we would be able to prove them wrong, but if the date messes up, I don't know what else I can do!

"GINNY, CAN YOU HELP ME? THE SKIRT HAS GONE WRONG!" I scream, almost puncturing one of my lungs.

Ginny came running up into my room. "I have been banned from helping you," she said simply.

"By whom, may I ask?" I question.

"Harry but-"

"Why would he stop you, for Merlin's sake?" I interrupt.

"Ronald made him take an Unbreakable Vow that no one would help you. When I came up, he made me promise that I wouldn't help you, so he wouldn't die." She seemed to be out of breath at the end, but that's probably because she was talking very fast.

"Thank you, for that nugget of information, Ginny, I deeply appreciate it." I say, clearly dismissing her, as if I am the Professor and she is merely a student. She recognises this and goes down the stairs.

I manage to sort my skirt out so it looks perfect, when I hear shouting downstairs...

_Rons P.O.V_

I hear my Ginny, who seems to interfere with everything I do, explain to Hermione the situation we are in. I am so jealous that Draco is going out with Hermione when we were going out 2 months ago. Honestly, I think she's going out with him to rub it in, not because she likes him. Well, it'd be easier that way. Ginny stomped down the stairs and stood in front of me, almost as red as her hair.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screams, almost as loud as Hermione did before.

_"What is my fault, oh darling sister?_" I ask sweetly, knowing this is what makes her most mad.

"Yes Ginny, what _is_ his fault?" A voice says. It sounds an awful lot like Hermione, but she should still be upstairs getting ready. We all turn to the staircase and see the most stunning girl ever. Even Harry's jaw dropped open, and he's gay!

"The fact that I feel so bad for not helping you. And if Harry wasn't such a dear friend..." She trails off at the end, letting our imagination complete the rest.

"Why the hell do all girls want gay best friends?" I ask, feeling confused.

"Girls want gay best friends because, Ronald, they won't hit on you (I cringe at that), they offer fashion advice and they listen and don't make assumptions. Need I go on?" Hermione lists. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a date to go on." She finishes, and flounces out the room.

I must follow her, just to make sure he doesn't try any funny business with _Malfoy_.

"You're just jealous. He's not that bad." Harry says. It appears I said that out loud. I really must stop doing that...

"Yes, you should." Ginny said.

Damn it...

_Hermione's P.O.V_

Invisibility charm? Check. Undetectable charm? Check. I'll apparate to the destination of my date now; a pretty little pebble beach near to Hogsmeade. Draco discovered it not so long ago. When I arrive there, I will make myself visible and wait for Draco. I think I'll put my wireless on while I wait for him.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello_

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo_

_You were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_I was crying on the staircase, begging you_

_Please don't go_

_And I Said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_All that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

"She's making a lot of sense for a muggle singer," I hear a voice say. "That's very much like our own story, so far." I feel a pair of strong hands wrap around my waist.

"Taylor Swift, Love Story is officially our song. You should listen to some more muggle music, I think you'd like it." I tell him. "Now, make you're self visible, you're confusing me. I hear him mutter a few words and there he is, a few centimetres away from my face.

"So then, Hermione, what would you like to do?"

"Look at the clouds, eat, spend time with you, the list goes on." I hear a quiet chuckle from behind me.

"Well I'd like to do this." Then he kissed me. My first thought was one of suprise then it was pleasure. He pulled away. "Sorry 'Mione, the temptation was too great."

"Don't be sorry." To prove I liked it, I kissed him again and honestly, I know it sounds clichéd, but it felt like fireworks were flying around us. Suddenly, Draco dropped to the ground.

_Rons P.O.V_

Ok, when the girl you like goes on a date with the guy you hate, you would spy right? That's what I did and now she hates me. It started when I went to follow her, but she wasn't there, so I looked on the Marauders map. She wasn't on there either, but Malfoy was, so I followed him instead. I silently put a tracking charm on him so I would know where they were. Then he apparated, so I followed him. I heard Hermione's favourite song, so I knew I'm in the right place and BAM, before you know it there snogging like the worlds going to end! So not thinking, I hexed him. Now I;m in Mcgonagall's office, whilst Hermione's crying by Malfoy's bedside in the Hospital wing.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Ronald. I thought you didn't mind the two of them going out?" It shocks me, to this day, how up to date our new headmistress is!

"I didn't think I did, but hey presto, apparently I do."

_Draco's P.o.v_

I woke up to a sobbing Hermione. I touch her arm to let her know that I'm awake.

"Draco, next time remember to put on the undetectable charm, then this will never happen again." I feel her shaking under my touch.

"There's going to be a next time?" I feel my eyes light up.

"Of course there is, you muppet! If you want there to be, that is."

"Hermione, thank you for everything you have, and probably will do." I see a tear roll down her cheek, and swipe my thumb under her eye to wipe it away.

"You're welcome." She whispers, and I know that she means the same as I do.

**Well guys, if I get reviews, then I may consider a third and final one-shot. If not, then oh well. I had fun writing I hope you had fun reading!**


End file.
